


Возможно, не сегодня, но скоро и до конца жизни

by curious_werewolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Infinity Gems, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Soul Stone (Marvel), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf
Summary: Рождеству плевать, что Баки Барнс предпочитает Хануку. Рождество приходит ко всем. И иногда остается.~ краткий вариант в подарок для Magdalena_sylar на Сикрет Санта 2019 ~





	Возможно, не сегодня, но скоро и до конца жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magdalena_sylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/gifts).



– Рождество везде, кроме Старбакса, – пробормотал Стив. – Никакого Бинга Кросби, чтобы не оскорбить другие вероисповедания. А как же мои бело-американские патриотические чувства.  
В том, что Роджерс был засранцем, всегда наблюдалась некая умиротворяющая стабильность. Баки с подозрением покосился на стакан с надписью "Стриптизер" и выбрал тот, что был подписан как "Эльза". Похоже, доставшийся им на устрашение стажер был перехвачен Старком. Тони так и не смирился с новым имиджем Стива – Кочевником.  
Стоило распахнуть дверь фургона – и снег (наконец-то не дождь) мгновенно налип на ресницы, раскалывая мир на бесконечные грани цвета льда и пламени.  
– У нас всегда будет Ханука и работа, – хмыкнул Баки.  
Вечерний город вибрировал струнами праздничных декораций. Баки на секунду прихватил пальцы Стива на своем кофе, нарочито выразительно оглядывая зевак за его спиной. Их ждало чудесное белое Рождество без насилия и травм, если не учитывать шеи глазеющих на новый костюм Роджерса гражданских.  
Скучная ночь дежурства без происшествий и ностальгия по нехитрым довоенным парадам Мейси – чего еще пожелать.  
Стив и так был близко, так близко как только позволяли вечно работающие против Баки время и давняя дружба.

***

Хорошо было после дежурства ехать домой вместе или наверняка ожидая обнаружить Стива в гостиной. Словно даже то, что они делали врозь, все равно имело смысл и точку схода. Так привычно – отщелкнуть крышку на пиве, долго цедить прохладное пойло перед окном, медитируя на идеалистический вид увитого гирляндами бруклинского особняка напротив. Подступающему Рождеству явно было плевать, что Баки Барнс предпочитал Хануку. Рождество приходило ко всем. И иногда оставалось вот так, натянутой бесконечной петлей – от Дня Благодарения и до сегодня. Шлепая босиком в свою комнату, Баки привычно бросил взгляд за приоткрытую дверь спальни Стива. Уютно было зацепиться взглядом за его сонный профиль и синхронизировать смутно беспокойное тиканье внутренних часов с ровным дыханием. Господи, да одно отсутствие астматической задышки у Стива уже наполняло Баки спокойствием – даже в военной палатке.  
Странно – мелькнула сонная мысль – насколько вид из всех окон квартиры повторял кухонный ракурс.

***

Он проснулся под шелест дождя. Вот тебе и зима.  
Роджерс маячил у окна, таял в предрассветном сумраке, обрисовывая на стекле капли.  
– Стив?  
Тот бледно улыбнулся своим мыслям, спросил:  
– А помнишь, мы играли в Робин Гуда, Бак?  
Баки озадаченно сморщил нос. Что-то было не так.  
– Когда была моя очередь быть девой в беде, ты злился на меня как черт, Стиви.  
– Из тебя выходила ужасная дева Мэрион, – пробормотал Стив, словно бы и не слышал. – Потому что ты не мог усидеть в ожидании спасения. Все время спасал себя сам.  
– Кроме Аззано, – хрипло напомнил Баки, подходя к нему. От дневного благостного настроя не осталось и следа.  
Глаза быстро привыкли к полумраку и Баки выхватил детали – запущенная борода, львиная шевелюра вместо стриженного затылка. Что за черт, ночной Стив ничем не походил на улыбающегося, всегда аккуратного дневного Стива. Приснится же.  
– Кроме Аззано, – эхом отозвался Стив.  
Снаружи громыхнуло, раскалывая небо. Вид за окном поменялся. Баки видел теперь, сквозь собственное отражение в черном оконном стекле, осиротелую тушу неухоженного дома напротив. Слишком мертвую, очень пустую улицу. Баки мгновенно стряхнул сон.  
– Стиви, - пробормотал он. – Мы проиграли? Мы оба? Стив? Почему я не помню?  
– Мне так не хватает тебя, – перебил Стив. – Я все думаю, вот бы ты... – он провел пальцами прямо по отражению лица Баки, словно хотел его погладить, но не мог поверить, что дотянется, - вот бы ты был хреновой девой Мэрион снова, Бак. Вот бы не смог усидеть сам. Где бы ты ни был. Я бы нашел тебя. Я бы услышал.  
Баки с ужасом понял, что он плачет.  
– Эй, – пробормотал он беспомощно, – Стив. Ну, что ты. Иди сюда, сопляк.  
И потянулся обнять. Его руки прошли сквозь Стива, потом сквозь оконное стекло – и Баки рухнул навстречу развороченному корнями асфальту. Как распоследний мудак.

***

Виннифред Барнс воспитала сына оптимистом. По крайней мере, - думал он, - походило на то, что окочурился только он. Роджерс – настоящий, не здешняя безмятежная версия – продолжал активно геройствовать в мире живых, врываясь во сны изможденным лицом, мешая обрести столь воспеваемый священниками покой. А иногда Баки "путался" с другими. Например, просыпался на лужайке Уилсона. Пока тот в сотый раз делал вид, что ему нужны теоретические объяснения происходящему и расспрашивал Т'чаллу, как называется кот, квантовый кот, застрявший в коробке. Жив ли кот или, может быть, не очень.  
К Стиву его тоже заносило. Под странными взглядами Наташи он мог вдруг осознать, что чистит оружие руками Стива. По вышибающему дух отражению в зеркале наблюдать, как Стив избавляется от дикой своей бороды.  
Баки любил попадать к Джанет Пим, у которой было множество потрясающих идей о том, как расшатать квантовую структуру Камня Души, в котором они застряли. И отдельная теория о том, что Баки "спутался" с Роджерсом намертво. Он бы не против.

***

Определенно, потустороння социальная жизнь Баки оказалась куда богаче реальной.  
Длинные столы тянулись между колоннами огромного зала. Вокруг бушевал пир, крепкие светловолосые девчонки то ли дрались, то ли жарко обнимались с внушительного вида громилами.  
Роджерс – в старой версии костюма Капитана Америки – перекинул ногу через дубовую лавку, приземлился в пол оборота пестрой райской птицей. Зовуще посмотрел на Баки из-под ресниц.  
– Подискутируем на тему патриотизма.  
– Кто бы ты ни был – завязывай, – со смехом предупредил Баки.  
Тот любопытно склонил голову к плечу и неверяще усмехнулся, признавая свое поражение. Светлые пряди вытянулись и почернели, сквозь полоски проступили богатая зелень ткани и увитые рунами наплечники.  
– Что это за место? – огляделся Баки. – И кто ты?  
Незнакомец бросил на него цепкий взгляд.  
– Локи из Асгарда. Ты видел моего братца Тора? Я не нашел его здесь, в Вальхалле, – отстраненно добавил он. Под его ладонью встрепенулся крупный ворон, важно обошел стоящие на столе блюда, поблескивая на Баки тремя угольными глазами. – А Тор бы не пропустил последнюю битву за Землю.  
– Думал, сюда пускают только героев, – пробормотал Баки. – Без обид, приятель. Но слышал я о Нью-Йорке от Бартона.  
– А вот ты, видимо, все-таки герой, сержант Барнс, – едко усмехнулся Локи. Еще один ворон требовательно подцепил клювом металлический палец.  
– Видимо, – Баки пожал плечами. – Помню, твой брат врезал Таносу. Но, судя по тому, что я оказался здесь, не слишком крепко.  
Локи тихо, честно засмеялся, моргни – и пропустишь, что за чудо. Кивнул на воронов, облюбовавших блестящую руку Баки.  
– Познакомься с Хугином и Мунином. Всегда слушались только отца. Но зачем-то возвращаются. И я все говорю с ними, как безумец. Как будто глупые птицы передадут брату, что будь у меня возможность повернуть время – я остановил бы Таноса еще в Нью-Йорке.  
А-а-а, сожаление. Это Баки мог понять. Он пощекотал клюв одного из воронов. Сказал ему доверительно:  
– Если ты не хочешь лететь к Тору, то мог бы передать привет Стиви. Что-нибудь в духе По. И скажи, что Локи сожалеет. Всего-то и надо, что повернуть время вспять до инопланетного вторжения. Да и что за печаль небольшая драка между братьями.  
Ворон тяжело подпрыгнул, разогнал крыльями винный воздух и взмыл куда-то под своды зала. Локи посмотрел на Баки, как на идиота. У Баки сложилось неуютное ощущение, что сейчас его убьют еще разок. Пора было в свой загончик "рая", пожалуй.  
Но Локи поймал его за запястье, зачастил сердито.  
– Слушай. У меня был план, и уж получше, чем у вашего сборища клоунов. Я отвлек Таноса Халком и открыл портал к Камню Души, я почти спас брата. Но, видишь ли, Камень Души не так прост, как Тессеракт. Он питается душами. Самой важной частью. Его хранитель может выходить из его структуры, когда пожелает. Остальные, как и ты, сидят внутри смирным стадом, наслаждаясь идеальными личными мирками.  
– И кем, – понятливо спросил Баки, – надо пожертвовать, чтобы стать главным на этой ферме?  
Локи рассмеялся.  
– Шутка в том, – пробормотал он. – Что я ошибся только в одном. Я пожертвовал тем, что считал ценнее всего – самим собой. С Камнем я легко вернул бы свою жизнь.  
Но оказалось – не смейся, сержант, – что самым дорогим для меня был не я. Понимаешь?  
И теперь я застрял в раю пустоголовых вояк. Тор бы до слез надо мной хохотал.  
У Локи было досадливое, почти уязвимое выражение. Баки понимал, правда. А еще ему пора было возвращаться назад, судя по наливающемуся силой зову Камня.  
– После проекта "Озарение" я смотрел расстрельные списки Гидры, – бросил он. – Ты был там, Локи Лафейсон, сразу после команды Мстителей и меня.  
– Твои хозяева не терпели конкурентов.  
– Может быть. А может, ты все-таки герой в душе, – с усмешкой отсалютовал Баки. Озверевшее выражение лица Локи согрело не хуже бурбона.

***

Квантовое состояние многое оправдывало, примиряя Баки с собой. Надо признать, что до Камня Души он был не в ладу с собой. И с Зимним Солдатом. И с Баки из бруклинских воспоминаний Роджерса – из-за дурацкой ревности к самому себе, в основном.  
Сейчас же Баки был кубитом, любопытным шустрым кубитом информации со множеством состояний. И можно было не выбирать одно конкретное, раздумывая, как оно исключает прочие грани, а снова ощутить себя одним целым. Можно было пересекать границы чужих мирков в поисках выхода и топтаться по лужайкам чьего-то рая. Или ада.  
Кто бы ни построил этот мрачный корабль из кучи тошнотворных обрезков ногтей, явно имел проблемы – большие и обсессивно-компульсивные. Возможно, ему не хватало любви родителей в детстве. Баки так залюбовался открывшейся катастрофой, что пропустил появление хозяйки суденышка.  
– Так вот ты какой, смертный, – проворковал женский голос. – Мне как раз нужен капитан корабля, который проведет мои войска через миры.  
Баки попятился. Ничего хорошего после такого заявления ожидать не приходилось. Он приготовился драться всеми зубами... и тьфу ты, пакость, ногтями. И где спонтанное перетекание на соседние "ячейки", когда оно так необходимо.  
Он едва не провалился в открывшийся портал, когда тонкая сильная рука обхватила его поперек груди.  
– Не сегодня, сестрица, – злорадно пропел Локи у него над ухом.

***

– Тебе крупно повезло, что я спас тебя от Хелы, – самодовольно бросил он. – Вот что бывает, когда скачешь по всему Иггдрасилю, как дурной Рататоск.  
Баки насупился:  
– Если без всего этого арийского бреда, как ты меня назвал?  
– Это... белка, что ли? Носится по Всемирному Древу. Мы видим миры не так, как вы. Что не мешает тебе находится не там, где положено.  
– И по какому поводу ты сам нарушаешь комендантский час? – хмыкнул Баки.  
– Пришел проводить тебя. За Хелу будешь должен. Она знаешь какая – и дом сожжет, и в глаз даст.  
– Без проблем, – огрызнулся Баки. – Тебе убить кого или коз – лошадей посторожить на выгоне?  
– Что..? - споткнулся Локи, оглянулся, порозовел, замотал головой. – Нет, не хочу знать.  
– Выкладывай, – потребовал Баки тоном Зимнего Солдата.  
Локи покосился на него.  
– Возможно, – неохотно признал он, – кое-кто получил твое послание, Барнс. Развел бурную деятельность по спасению, заставил Старка изобрести устройство искажения времени, сгонял в прошлое. Одолжил мне Камень Пространства. Что такое одна битва между давними знакомыми. Особенно, когда один из них непременно окажется в месте, где время – всего лишь координата. Свой долг ты можешь вернуть, отобрав у Таноса Камень Души.  
Баки скептически скривился.  
– Пока вы тут ходили друг другу в гости, Камень Души начал разрушаться. Видишь ли, структура была похожа на замок с множеством отдельных комнат, не рассчитанных на такое количество гостей. Да еще и таких, которые постоянно формируют запутанности, ловят информацию о всех соседних мирках внутри Камня и меняют их состояние одним своим действием, – Локи остановился, перевел дух.  
– Я больше не буду, ма-а-ам? – сухо протянул Барнс.  
Локи фыркнул.  
– Хорошая новость – в результате твоего сбоя структура начала расширяться, пытаться перетекать на соседние миры. Если потянуть тебя как следует, может получиться выдернуть твою аномалию в то, что Человек-Муравей называет квантовым миром. Плохая новость в том, что пойдет отдача по нестабильной структуре Камня. Кто-то должен будет стать его Хранителем и выпустить лишние души, пока наш зоопарк не схлопнулся.  
– Почему бы и не я, – пробормотал Баки.  
Локи криво усмехнулся.  
– Я бы вызвался. И что помешало бы мне оставить тебя с твоими приятелями здесь?  
– Халк? – жизнерадостно чирикнул Баки.  
Локи поскучнел.  
– Как низко, Барнс. Я ожидал от тебя знаменитого размаха Зимнего Солдата.  
– А я ожидал поцелуя под омелой от Роджерса, но кто считает разочарования, - пробормотал Баки.  
По мнению Баки, весь пройденный ими ландшафт выглядел одинаково. Но Локи, видимо, разглядев одному ему известную точку экстракции, остановился, окинул Баки нечитаемым взглядом.  
– Тогда поторопись, Барнс, потому что, догадайся, кого защитники Земли сочли достойным чести стать Хранителем Камня Души. И, кажется, мы оба понимаем, что Роджерс не представляет, как работает процесс передачи?  
У Баки во рту пересохло. Вспомнился недавний сон. Наташа убеждала Стива, что план сработает. И он сказал, так уверенно и спокойно, что иначе и быть не может.  
– Эй, Барнс, – усмехнулся Локи, открывая лаз для Баки.– Постарайся сказать Роджерсу про омелу до того, как тебя убьют. И запомни для меня его физиономию.  
– А ты? – успел спросить Баки.  
Локи кровожадно усмехнулся.  
– А я попытаюсь задержать Таноса.

***

Когда и что у них шло по плану. Локи удалось задержать Таноса ровно настолько, чтобы отковырять Камень Души. Но тот не подчинялся свесившемуся из кабины квантомобиля Роджерсу, звал Баки, зыбкими песками затягивал Таноса. Каждый рывок Стива только погружал Баки в нестабильную структуру квантового мира, разрывая между Камнем души и Временной Воронкой. Камень больше не принадлежал Таносу, но и Роджерс взять его не мог. Это был пат, да такой, что и Локи рассказать стыдно.  
Отросшие волосы Баки хлестали лицо Стива в вихре воронки. Вспомнившиеся слова Локи бились вороньими крыльями, клевали висок. Баки слышал Стива сейчас, так ясно, одним мощным, чистым потоком любви и страха. Ничего у него не получится, ничего у сопляка не выйдет. Он, как и всегда, пришел приносить в жертву себя. А нужно...  
– Веришь мне? – крикнул Баки. Как в детстве, перед какой-нибудь глупостью. И вдруг стало легко. Потому что он-то не помнил, верил ли он в рождественского младенца Иисуса или ждал Хануки. Доверял ли хоть одной религии. Кроме Стива.  
Роджерс в ответ на такой тон вцепился в него еще отчаяннее. Отличная память, приятель.  
– ...может, не сегодня, – улыбнулся Баки, дотянулся, царапая рот, как и мечтал, щетиной на челюсти Стива. Безумные рывки воронки становились нестерпимыми.  
– ... но вместе до конца? – бездыханно отозвался Стив.  
– Да, – пообещал Баки. – Теперь уж точно.  
И оттолкнулся под отчаянный вопль Стива.  
Во вспыхнувшем оранжевом зареве над машиной Пима величаво парила непотопляемая, как Танос, тихоходка. Квантовый мир за границами воронки сомкнулся и вывернулся наизнанку гранями тессеракта. Баки дернуло прочь, с таким ускорением, что полет вытянулся в невесомость, как при падении в лифте с самой верхушки небоскреба. Он ловил кусками образы – компас с фото Картер на приборной панели Валькирии. Руки Стива на штурвале.  
Разлет продрогнувших лопаток мелкого еще Стива под собственной ладонью. Собственное отчаянное обещание – вместе до конца. 

А потом собственный вес и сознание вдруг растворились.

***

_Спустя несколько лет._

Сигнал коммуникатора надрывался истошной трелью. Стив заглянул в экран, выругался.  
– Хэй, Кэп! – замахал руками Скотт Лэнг.– Можешь меня впустить?  
С чувством дурацкого дежавю Стив отжал кнопку и пошел встречать друга.

– Кто твой самый лучший приятель? – тот прямо-таки сиял.– Кто будет шафером на твоей свадьбе? Кто будет крестным твоих детишек? О, ну крестным, возможно, и Старк, у него подарки покруче будут...  
Стив оперся плечом на ворота и устало посмотрел на Лэнга.  
– Не обижайся, Скотт, но вряд ли я когда-нибудь женюсь.  
– Никогда не говори никогда, – пропел Лэнг. – Вот догадайся, что кошка притащила прямо в Санктум Санкторум к Стренджу?  
– Что-то, о чем можно было сказать по телефону, – терпеливо предположил Стив. Он ценил их попытки расшевелить его. Если немного подождать, они всегда оставляют его в покое...  
Скотт, наконец, сдался, нетерпеливо потыкал в телефон, забормотал удрученно, что весь сюрприз испорчен. Связь ожила.  
– Когда ты успел стать таким Гринчем, Стиви? – спросил до боли знакомый смеющийся голос.

***  
Стив что-то говорил о новом сценарии фильма о Мстителях, об отсутствии праздничной музыки в Старбакс. Баки обожал Рождество.  
– Я думаю, – говорил Стив – а Баки пялился на его кадык на каждом глотке, – думаю, новым Капитаном Америка непременно будет девушка, или вот Сэм – по характеру и тенденциям кино.  
Баки засмеялся:  
– Точно, у белого парня традиционной ориентации никаких шансов в кино, а, Стив?  
Стив порозовел, хватанув кипятка, откашлялся и уставился куда-то вперед. Сказал:  
– Ну, тогда у меня еще есть шансы, – и осторожно посмотрел на Баки из-под заснеженных ресниц.


End file.
